Memento
by ruz
Summary: Death fic. Before the end, there's always a beginning. H/D


Memento 

  
  
"No!!!! Please, wake up! Open your eyes!!" he cried, shaking the limp body in his hands. He felt something wet on his hands and saw blood seeping through his clothes.   
  
"Please, Draco, wake up!" he tried again, choking back tears. Draco's blond hair fell lighting into his closed eyes and he looked like he was asleep, but Harry could feel the warmth seeping out of his body, as he tigthened his hold.   
  
"Please, Draco...don't leave me." Harry whispered, as he cradled the lifeless body in his arms.   
  
"Don't leave me...you promised." 

  
  


* 

  
He could smell the thick scent of blood and death in the air and hear the sound of people crying and screaming as they fell onto the ashen ground. He tightened his grip on his wand and narrowed his eyes as he glared at him.   
  
"You can't win, Harry Potter."   
  
"Go to hell." Harry said, ignoring the huge gash on his shoulder and the blood trickling down his leg.   
  
Voldemort smiled, as he raised his wand high up into the air. Harry stood there, breathing hard, unable to move. He closed his eyes, knowing that he's going to die.   
  
_Draco..._   
  
"Get away!"   
  
Harry opened his eyes, wide in shock, as a familiar figure ran towards him, pushing him away, letting a green light hit him instead.   
  
"No!!!" 

  
  


* 

  
"Don't go, Harry."   
  
"You know I have to go."   
  
"Then let me go with you."   
  
"You can't, you have to stay here to help."   
  
"Harry, don't go."   
  
"Draco..."   
  
"Please, don't go."   
  
"...I'm sorry, Draco." he said, and as Draco suddenly realized what he was about to do, Harry knocked him out with his wand. 

  
  


* 

  
"We have finally disclosed the whereabouts of Voldemort's camp with the information gathered by Remus Lupin and Ron Weasley. Remus...has sacrificed his life in order to tell us about the camp and Ron is now in critical condition.   
  
"We are going to attack the camp tomorrow, right before dawn, when the enemies are at their weakest. Who are willing to fight?" 

  
  


* 

  
"Promise me Draco, promise me that you are not going to leave me."   
  
"You know that I can't."   
  
"Please, promise me."   
  
"...I promise. 

  
  


* 

  
"Harry..."   
  
"Why? Why, Draco?   
  
"Harry..."   
  
"Hermione...she never hurt anyone...why must this happen to her? Why is this happening to us?"   
  
"Harry..." Draco didn't say anymore, as he let Harry cry onto his shoulder, putting his arms around him." 

  
  


* 

  
"No more nightmares?"   
  
"Yeah, no more." Harry grinned.   
  
"Well," Draco looked down at his feet, "then I don't have to company you anymore."   
  
Harry felt his grin fell from his face. "Draco..." Draco did not look at him. He tried again. "Draco. Look at me." Harry said, as he took Draco's hands. Draco immediately looked up in shock.   
  
"I...I like you. Don't leave. Stay with me." 

  
  


* 

  
Harry could feel the sunlight against his eyelids, and as he opened his eyes, he found himself looking at the sleeping form of Draco Malfoy, whose right arm was hanging lightly around him. He smiled as he looked at Draco's peaceful face and snuggled closer to him. 

  
  


* 

  
"Why are you here, Draco?"   
  
"I wanted...I wanted to see you." Draco whispered.   
  
"What? I can't hear you. Speak louder."   
  
Draco glared at Harry. "Go and do your stupid patrol!" he shouted, as he stormed down the hallway.   
  
"Wait! You haven't tell me yet!" Harry chased after Draco, fighting to hide his grin. 

  
  


* 

  
"Draco, eat your medicine."   
  
"No." Draco said, before closing his mouth shut.   
  
"You have to eat them if you want your fever to go away."   
  
"I don't want to."   
  
"Well, then I'll have to take desperate measures." Harry said as he popped the pills into his mouth.   
  
"What?" Before Draco knew what happened, Harry took hold of Draco's chin and kissed him. 

  
  


* 

  
"Harry, do you remember telling me about changing your partner a few months ago? I have a person here that..."   
  
"Thanks Remus, but I've changed my mind."   
  
"Are you sure?"   
  
"Yeah...I'm sure." 

  
  


* 

  
"Draco, are you all right?"   
  
"No, I feel great." Draco gritted his teeth in pain, trying to stop more blood flowing out of his wound.   
  
"Let me." Harry tore off a piece of his robe and started tying it around Draco's leg. He muttered a spell and Draco could feel a sharp pain in his leg, as his wound tried to close.   
  
"Are you sure you used the right spell?"   
  
"I think so."   
  
"You think so? And may I ask you who was the one that saved your arse?"   
  
Harry grinned, tapping lighting onto Draco's injured leg as Draco yelled in pain.   
  
"Stop complaining while I try to get ourselves out of here." 

  
  


* 

  
Harry woke up and found himself staring into the same face he had been staring at for the past month.   
  
"Was I screaming?"   
  
"Yeah...don't worry, go to sleep."   
  
Listening to Draco's steady breathing, Harry soon fell alseep. 

  
  


* 

  
"Why are you here, Malfoy?"   
  
"Can you stop asking me stupid questions while we are patrolling?" 

  
  


* 

  
"Potter! Harry!! Wake up!!"   
  
"What...what happened?" Harry asked, even though he knew. He could feel the sweat on his forehead, his scar in pain, and the tears on his face.   
  
"You were screaming...and crying. Are you all right?" Draco asked, and Harry could see his bright silver eyes in the dark. He was cold, and he could feel Draco's warm body beside him.   
  
"I'm...I'm all right."   
  
"Do you want me to call Professor Lupin?"   
  
"No...don't."   
  
"Then I'll just go back to sleep..." but as Draco started to move, he felt a tug on his sleeve.   
  
"Mal-Draco...stay...please." Draco stared at Harry for a while, shook his head and walked away. Harry looked at him sadly before turning away to lie on his side, wondering why he felt a pang in his heart. Suddenly, he felt his bed sank down, as a warm body lay beside him.   
  
"I'm not going to share my pillow with you, you stupid git." 

  
  


* 

  
"What are you doing, Malfoy?"   
  
"What do I look like I'm doing?"   
  
"Staring into blank spaces?"   
  
"That's right, so stop bothering me and continue trying to imprint your footsteps into the ground. Maybe you can try knocking your head into the wall a few times too."   
  
"Stop talking and patrol Malfoy."   
  
"Yeah, yeah." 

  
  


* 

  
"Potter! Potter!! Wake up!!!"   
  
Harry sat up, staring into grey eyes.   
  
"What...what happened?" he asked. He could feel his damp shirt sticking to his body and his scar aching like hell.   
  
"You were screaming your head off." Draco said, before handing a glass of water to him.   
  
"Thanks..."   
  
"Don't. Because the next time you wake me up from my beauty sleep, I'm going to stuff the pillow down your throat." 

  
  


* 

  
"What am I doing here?" Draco asked, shaking his head slightly as he leaned against the wall.   
  
"Yeah, what are you doing here? I thought you would be out there in those black cloak and ugly mask, killing people."   
  
"Nah...I don't want that stupid tattoo to mar my lovely skin."   
  
"You are such a vain git, and lazy too. Stop sitting down there and start patrolling now." Harry said as he kicked Draco's shin. "Remus will kill us if he sees YOU lazing around." 

  
  


* 

  
"Why are you in my room, Malfoy?"   
  
"Well, seems that Dumbledore hates me and wants me to share a room with you."   
  
"Don't touch my things."   
  
"Nobody wants to touch filth, Potter." 

  
  


* 

  
"Everyone, this is Draco Malfoy, our newest member. I hope that you'll be able to make him feel welcomed here. Ah...Harry, why don't you show him around?" 

  
  


  
  


End 

www.geocities.com/ff_ruz 

  



End file.
